Operation: A.M.I.S.H.
is the second story in the tenth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on November 2, 2007 on Cartoon Network and continues from the end of the previous episode. Information Summary After losing a contest at the Kids Next Door 2x4 Technology Convention to Sector F, Numbuh 42 gives Numbuh 2 his invention, Tree House Seeds. They start to talk about a “Doctor Time Space and the Continuums” marathon when the rest of Sector V shows up. Suddenly a green, caterpillar-like machine comes to take all of the scientists at the convention, including Numbuh 2. He takes out his invention, I Can’t Believe It’s Not Booger, so it would lose its grip on him. After it works, all of Sector V run to their S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R. They believe that the attack was ordered by "The Splinter Cell," an organization whose goal is to “''permanently wipe out all adults''”. Numbuh 4 thinks it's cool until Numbuh 5 hit him with her hat and reminds him that the KND only fight evil adults (and, by extension, teenagers). Numbuh 1 thinks the Splinter Cells will force the scientists to build some kind of superweapon, and worries that if Numbuh 2 gets captured by the Splinter Cell, they could build pretty much anything--to make sure that Numbuh 2 is safe, Sector V makes him stay with Sector A, the Amish Kids Next Door, for a while. Once there, Numbuh Jebediah, Sector A’s leader, informs Numbuh 2 that 2x4 Technology isn’t allowed. That alone makes him beg Numbuh 1 not to leave him. After introducing Numbuh 2 to Numbuhs Ezekiel and Rebecca, Numbuh Jebediah orders him to dress like them and wear a fake beard. He then shows him their tree house, which is still only a shrub. Later, when Numbuh 2 starts questioning why Sector A doesn't use any 2x4 Technology, Numbuh Jebadiah states that it's better to work with one's own hands than the "lazy" use of machines. Feeling insulted, Numbuh Two pulls out a seed derived from years of hard work by the KND and plants it in Sector A’s outhouse, causing an advanced KND treehouse to instantly grow. Right as that happens, the caterpillar-like machines burst out of the ground. When Numbuh 2 tries to save Numbuh Rebecca from one of the machines, she tells him that she’s going with them and that he is too. One of the machines come up behind them and Numbuh 42 greets them from inside of it and it is revealed that they weren’t the Splinter Cell all along; it was just a group of operatives who wanted to watch the “Doctor Time Space and the Continuums” marathon without being interrupted or made fun of by the other kids. Rebecca joins him, and so does Numbuh 2 without much consideration. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 42 *Numbuh Jebediah *Numbuh Ezekiel *Numbuh Rebecca Villains *KND Splinter Cell Cameos *Numbuh 66 *Numbuh 67 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 69 *Numbuh 70 *KND Scientists *KND Global Command (mentioned) *Numbuh 34 *Nerds Locations *Kids Next Door 2x4 Technology Convention *Sector A *Nerd Treehouse 2x4 Technology *I Can't Believe It's Not Booger *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *V.E.G.G.I.E. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *T.R.A.C.K.A.M.A.B.O.B. *F.I.S.H.O.T.G.U.N. *S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R. *many unidentified gadgets and weapons *Caterpillar Robot Transcript Operation: A.M.I.S.H./Transcript Continuity * This episode takes place immediately after Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E.. Pop Culture References * The "Doctor Space-Time and the Continuum" show is a parody on the British sci-fi show "Doctor Who". Trivia *The Amish Kids Next Door sector go by their actual names instead of numbers (Numbuh Jebadiah, Numbuh Rebecca, Numbuh Ezekiel). **Their names come from the Bible. *Time Card(s) Shown: One Hour Later *It is revealed in this episode how Kids Next Door Sector Treehouses are made - put a treehouse seed into a hole in an out house and then a treehouse grows really fast in three seconds. *Sector A's S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R. is a non-2x4 technology version of S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. *This is the last Numbuh 2 episode and the last title with someone's name in it. *This is also the last time Numbuh 2 is seen without his hat. *The live-action man who plays Dr. Space-Time is really storyboard artist Jesse Schmal. Goofs *The scene during the end credits is just a reuse of the end scene from Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., but with Numbuhs 1,3,4,5 and 78 replaced by Numbuh 2, 42 and Rebecca. **Numbuh 34 is inexplicably present during the end credits, most likely an error due to the reuse of the scene and forgetting to have him removed. Gallery Treehouse Seed.jpg 42opamish.jpg Splintercells.png|The splinter cells attacking the 2x4 fair. Pileof2x4.png|Numbuh 2, after taking an hour to surrender all his 2x4 tech to Ezekiel 2amishwithouthat.png Dtsc.png Screen Shot 2016-10-24 at 8.29.46 PM.png S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R..jpg 2amish.png Screenshot from 2018-02-24 23-21-20.png Numbuh Rebecca - KND.jpg DoctorTimeSpace.png A.M.I.S.H. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2